


bitter taste of betrayal

by Suicix



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Community: femslashficlets, Established Relationship, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-30 08:32:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5157116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suicix/pseuds/Suicix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's great to get to work with the ones you love, but AJ and Paige wish they didn't have to cut into Nikki all the time.</p><p>Written for <a href="http://femslashficlets.dreamwidth.org/43933.html">Challenge #032</a> - "hurt/comfort" - at Femslash Ficlets on Dreamwidth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	bitter taste of betrayal

**Author's Note:**

> once again, i channel my rage about various diva related things into fic. i guess this is set early 2015, and by early i mean sometime before wrestlemania 31?

AJ rests her head on Nikki’s chest, exhausted after her match tonight and the long drive earlier in the day. Paige is getting ready for bed on the other side of the hotel room, searching around in her bag for a top and replacing her pants with sleep shorts. Tonight, the space on Nikki’s other side is hers.

There’s still a bitter taste in AJ’s mouth from the things she was scripted to say in her promo on tonight’s show, and even if Nikki knows she and Paige don’t mean them, it still hurts that the company think this is the only way women can clash with each other. The only way that women can interact with each other full stop.

Sure, you’re meant to dig into someone when you’re feuding with them, but AJ doesn’t see the men flipping petty remarks on each other simply because they dare to be different kinds of people, so why should she and Paige have to?

Paige cuts through AJ’s thoughts with some much more vocal complaining of her own.

“I’m so – so _frustrated_ about all this,” she huffs, finally climbing into bed beside Nikki. “I haven’t had an _I’m not like other girls_ moment since I was a teenager. I don’t want that to be who I am onscreen.”

“At least you might have some time to rectify that,” AJ says glumly. “It’s who I am forever, now. After everything I said last year…”

“Hey, it’s OK,” Nikki cuts in, stroking a hand through AJ’s hair. “I know you don’t mean it. We wouldn’t be together if you did.”

That’s true. AJ always does her best to remember it when she watches Nikki’s eyes flash with hurt across the ring at something she’s said, been _told_ to say, but it gets hard. She and Paige are supposed to be the ones in the right here, but it sure as hell doesn’t feel like it. At least back in her first title reign, when she ran her mouth about almost every other woman on the roster, she was in the other role, whether the audience chose to view her as the bad guy or not.

“It feels like betrayal, though,” Paige carries on. She’s got her head on Nikki’s shoulder now, too. “Saying those things about you and Brie, about everyone else. Not just because you’re our girlfriend and she’s your sister, but because it’s no good reason for fighting. I mean, obviously there has to be conflict. But it shouldn’t have to be like this.”

“It shouldn’t,” Nikki says, the smile on her face sad, and AJ gets the feeling that they should be the ones comforting her about this, not the other way around. “Catch some rest, huh? We’ve gotta be up early to catch our flight.”

AJ closes her eyes, smiling when Nikki’s lips brush a kiss over her head. She’ll sleep, but not without the feeling that they could be doing so much more than this swallowing her whole.


End file.
